zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Circus Stars
Through all the districts of our fine city, from the deserts of Sahara Square to the plains on Outback Island, traveled the best circus that Zootopia had ever seen. The Savage Brothers Circus, founded a long time ago by the late famous circus artist Jack Savage, who made a name for himself and the whole circus, which has lasted decades after the great man passed away. It´s still going on, performing occasionally and entertaining prey, predator, children and adults alike in many ways. I´m one of the mammals who work there. I´m Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the current fox magician of the circus. I work under the ringmaster Bogo, a stern but good-hearted buffalo who has just the right leadership skills to lead the troupe. Many of my other friends work in this place as well, like the circus train conductor jaguar Renato Manchas, the lovely snake charmer arctic vixen Skye, her boyfriend and juggler fennec Finnick, who´s also my best friend, the slowest yet funniest clown on earth called Flash Slothmore, Mrs Otterton, the mistress of tightrope acts, the circus primadonna and Bogo´s wife Gazelle, the list goes on and on. It´s a wonderful group we´ve got there. However, one week, I had a bit of a dilemma. My assistant Honey Badger had just left to continue her career further as a birthday magician, which meant I had to find a new one. There wasn´t much time left though, since our next performance would be only in two weeks. Also, it made me realize how I felt like something was missing from my life. Even though my career and friendships were doing great, I wished there was someone who´d share my dreams and be more than just a partner to me. Maybe even a date, who knows? Those thoughts still kept me thinking while I tried to find a new assistant. It was a quiet afternoon at our circus area as I headed towards Bogo´s tent. I wasn´t wearing my top hat, opera cape and suit yet like I did in my shows, but just in my casual green shirt and pants while drinking some coffee. I was going to share a chat with him. "Hi Nick...how´s it...going?" Flash asked as he was practicing a new trick with his clown shoes. He was always good at those kinds of tricks. "Fine, Flash. I still haven´t found a new assistant yet", I said. "Hope you do....soon", the sloth smiled. Along the way I passed Skye, looking gorgeous in her dark pink bedlah as she held her pet amethyst python Twister, our circus organ player Clawhauser and Manchas, who was texting his lady love, the snow leopard Fabienne Growley. At last I reached where Bogo was, sitting around his desk in his ringmaster uniform and hat. "Ah, Nick. I was just looking forward to seeing you", the buffalo said. "It´s hopeless, Bogo. I´ve looked through every spot online and all the CVs you showed me, and I can´t find the right assistant", I looked concerned. However, Bogo didn´t feel that way. "Well there´s still a chance, my friend. I just had an idea which might work out", my boss suggested. "What do you mean?" I asked. "More than often I´ve been strolling on the bazaars of Sahara Square, which also has traveling performers working there occasionally on their own. We´re not the only mammals in the show business. Maybe we could recruit someone from there?" he suggested. I thought about it and it made sense to me. I had seen brief glimpses of street performers like that, and they often knew what they were doing. The buffalo had a right idea. "I´ll consider what you said, and try my best to find someone at least for our next performance", I swore. "Good. You better make it fast, our shows are nothing without your parlor tricks. There´s no magician like you in the world", Bogo said. "Thanks. I won´t let you down", I said, leaving the tent. At least now I had some place to start my search. I prayed that I would find what I was looking soon. The next day, I took a walk on the bazaar of Sahara Square, which was bustling with activity. All the marketplaces and firebreathers were as great as expected. While searching through the place, my heart pounded nervously. So many performers there, but nobody seemed to be what I needed. I tried my best to find anything even close to what I needed. As I stopped by and bought a soda from a vendor, I noticed something interesting at the edge of the area. It was an ornate purple tent with two lanterns burning in front of it. A sign was attached to it, saying: "The Mysterious Judith. Tells your fortunes, reads your mind and puts you under a spell with her charms! Potions, tarots, crystal balls, she has everything!" "Hmmm...Fascinating", I got curious. Wanting to see more, I walked in. The tent was lit dimly with a couple of candles, where lots of strange equipment was placed around the shelves. Talismans, books and other interesting stuff that looked like they belonged to someone mysterious. I was intrigued. “Hello, Mr. Fox. How may I be of assistance?” asked a sweet but strong voice. In the middle of the place sat a gorgeous female rabbit next to her crystal ball. I couldn´t believe how beautiful she was, with her smooth grey fur, feminine purple eyes and an attractive, curvaceous body. She wore a slinky, silky red dress that matched it perfectly, with a coined belt, a couple of golden earrings and a turban with a purple feather and a gem similar to her eyes. The rabbit truly looked the part for a beautiful fortune teller. “Greetings, ma´am. I just saw your tent outside, and got curious about the place”, I tipped my hat chivalrously, checking her tent around. The whole place had a mysterious yet tempting aura around her, just like the rabbit. “Good to hear. I don´t get customers that often nowadays, but I´m still passionate about my career here. Well…how may Mademoiselle Judith help you? Want your fortune told? Horoscopes? Or just a balloon animal, I can do those too”, she asked. I remembered the sign that had mentioned that she could read minds. It interested me, so I wanted to see what she was capable of. “A mind reading would be nice to try out. I´m a magician myself, but I´ve never met anyone who could do that around here”, I sat down. “Alright. Let´s get started. Look deep into my eyes!” she advised. Drawing closer to her lovely eyes, I felt very enticed as the rabbit did her trick. I didn´t know how she did it, but I liked her already. “Hmmm….looks like you´re hungry, you haven´t eaten since breakfast. A craving for chicken and a blueberry tart for dessert, I see. And also, you seem to think I´m cute. I´m not surprised, but you´re pretty cute too, honestly”, the rabbit giggled and blushed a bit. I was stunned. That was exactly what I was thinking at that moment. She was good at this, and I could easily believe her being good at the other stuff she did. Impressive indeed. “Wow. You really are incredible, Judith”, I paid her for the mind-reading. “Just call me Judy Hopps”, she shook paws with me. The doe seemed to like me too already. “I´m Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the magician from the Savage Brothers Circus. Pleased to meet you”, I said. As she heard that, she was surprised and delighted. “Really? Wow, I have never met anyone from that circus myself, even though I´ve heard so many good things about you guys. Pleased to meet another fellow “magical mammal”, if I may say so”, Judy smiled. We talked for a while, introducing each other and having a pleasant chat in the tent. I heard everything about this mysterious and beautiful rabbit´s job and skills, and the more I heard it, the more excited I got. As I remembered her mentioning how she didn´t get too much customers those days, I got an idea. It seemed like I had found what I was looking for. “Well, Mademoiselle Judith or Miss Hopps, I have a proposition for you. One that might interest and benefit you too greatly”, I spoke. "I´m all ears, Sir", Judy leaned closer. Carefully, I explained the whole situation to her. Much to my luck, she seemed to understand. "I know how you feel, Wilde. I don´t get that many customers anymore, and part of me still wishes for things to be better. Also, there are times I wish I had someone who´d share my passion and career with", she sighed while arranging her deck of cards. "Is that so? Well, Judy, would you like to become my new assistant?" I suggested. Her face brightened up as she was interested. "Assistant?" the curious rabbit asked. "You seem passionate and skilled on your field of magic. We´d make a perfect team in my magic acts, and with our talents combined, they´d become even better, I have a hunch. After seeing what your tricks are like, you´d be perfect for the job", I said. Judy considered it for a second. "Sounds interesting....but I still would like to keep my business at fortune telling and what I´m doing nowadays. As much as I´d want to try out what you suggest, I don´t want to leave my post either", she thought. I understood. After thinking about it myself, I had an idea. "What do you say we let you continue your fortune telling at our circus too? You can do both that and assist me in my magic tricks. I´m sure many people who visit the circus would love to have their fortunes read during their stay, especially since we´ve never had anyone like you here before, at least during my stay. Not to mention my ringmaster pays well, especially to someone who works very hard", I said. Judy smiled. Not only did it all sound promising to her, but she seemed to like me even more than I already did. The rabbit fortune teller appreciated my supportive attitude. "So it´s a deal then, Mr. Wilde", she shook her beautiful paw with me. "Welcome aboard, Mademoiselle Hopps", I declared. It was the beginning of a great partnership...and soon something more. Two days later, Judy moved in with us to the circus. We walked together across the area, as she introduced herself to the others working there. She carried her bags and wore her casual blouse as well as pants while walking with me. "Our first rabbit in the circus. That´s cool", Finnick noted as he helped Clawhauser fix his organ. "Nick seems to like her already. Can´t blame him, she´s cute", the cheetah smiled at us. After walking for a while, I led Judy to her quarters, which were very close to mine. Like the one I slept in, it was simple yet cozy. "You better get a good night´s sleep. Tomorrow, we´ll practice hard for our next show, consisting of all my favorite tricks", I said, to which she nodded. "I´ll be ready when you need me, Nick", she added as I left. Judy placed all her belongings there, from her bags to some stuff she brought from home, like pictures of her family and some of her fortune telling equipment. The rabbit went to take a relaxing shower, before slipping into a lovely pink nightgown and drinking some hot chocolate before sleep. She seemed excited, but also very content there. Despite her profession, Judy wasn´t 100% sure of what the future held for her during our career together. But she could feel it in her heart that it was something she would really like, and was curious to go further. "Ah, we´re going to make some real magic together here, Nick", she said to herself. I felt the same way as I was going to sleep. A great day was ahead. The next morning, I brought Judy to my workshop, where I introduced her to all of my magician supplies, introducing her to the ones I was going to use in our act. From the hats to the birds, she was very interested about all of them. "And this is where we´ll do the classic "bunny in the hat"-trick", I showed her a top hat as she fed the birds. "Looks quite small. I´m not sure if I fit there", Judy smiled. However, I whispered to her how the trick would work, and she understood. Nodding, she was eager to try it out. After showing more of my standard equipment, I showed the more exciting stuff, which seemed dangerous to amateurs, but to pros like me, they weren´t dangerous at all. "This is what I used in the death chair act, and this is where we do the sawing in half-trick. Don´t be afraid, it´s not a real saw though", I showed. "You really are an A-class magician, Nick. I´m impressed, can´t wait to try all of that", Judy looked at it. "Well let´s not waste any time. Time to start rehearsing", I declared. Hours passed. We went through all the acts, testing the equipment and planning the acts through and through. It took some rehearsals, but Judy quickly got the hand on how the acts worked. I could see why, that rabbit sure knew her magic. She really loved them, especially the acts with the birds, considering how much she loved non-mammal animals. Skye even mentioned how much she liked her pet snake too. Judy was even better than Honey was as my assistant, and that badger was already quite talented. The rabbit really put her hard work and passion onto every act we had planned. After a few days, we had finished. Our act had been rehearsed enough, and we we´re almost ready for the act that´d happen soon. Judy and I had made some real progress, and the others in the circus had faith in her as well. "Well done, Mademoiselle Judy. We´re going to make one marvelous duo on the stage", I patted her on the back. "I´m sure. The more I think of it, being a magician´s assistant sounds just as fun as being a fortune teller, if not more. Especially with someone as handsome and kind-hearted as you", she smiled at me, causing me to blush. Over time, we had really grown to like each other more, and become friends. I could feel like there was a special connection between the two, considering how well we got along. It was at that moment I realized Judy was the perfect partner for me, but also possibly something more. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, we´ve got a new dress for your new job. Gazelle, the wife of our ringmaster, designed it for you", I handed a box to Judy. The rabbit went behind the dresser, and changed into a lovely sparkly dark pink corset dress with feathers, matching gloves, heels and the same turban she wore as a fortune teller. My, how gorgeous did she indeed look. "You like it?" I asked as Judy took a mirror. "It´s magnificent. Thanks, Nick", she loved the way she looked. "About time this circus got someone as beautiful as you to join the group. A lovely fortune teller and magician´s assistant in the same package", I said, looking at her warmly. Our big show was going to begin soon, but something bigger was in the horizon for us too. Something different than our show business. Then, the big day finally came. Me and her were prepared just in time for the act as the audience flocked to our circus that night. Judy was allowed to tell fortunes and do her usual stuff to the customers at her tent around the area before and after the main act, and they seemed very intrigued there. I was glad she found success here, both in her old profession and the new one. I´m sure Jack himself would be proud of her too if he was still around. After an hour or two, the show begun at last. All sorts of mammals had taken their seats as Bogo took the spotlight on the stage. Prey, predator, male, female, adult, child, our circus catered to pretty much all audiences. That was why it was so popular. “Ladies and gentlemammals, prey and predator, welcome to the Savage Brothers Circus, the best circus in all the land. Tonight, you´ll witness wonders your very eyes won´t believe!” the buffalo said promisingly, smiling as he noticed the audience´s interest. The mammals clapped as the show begun. They got to see all the usual routines, from Skye taming the snake to Finnick juggling, Otterton´s tight rope act and Flash´s hilarious clown act. Clawhauser led the band that did the music for all of the acts. As usual, they all did a great job in entertaining the audience. But the big one was saved for the last, and I had been looking forward to it for quite some time. “And now, for the grand finale as we witness the magic acts of the best magician in all of Zootopia. Give an applause to the great Mr. Wilde and his lovely assistant, Mademoiselle Hopps!” Bogo said. I marched on the stage, carrying a big hat with me. Putting it on the table with my equipment, I placed my paw inside the hat and pulled my lovely assistant from there, amazing the audience. Both Judy and I bowed before them as we begun our act. For several minutes, Judy and I did all of the tricks we had rehearsed, from the more simpler and safer ones to the dangerous stuff like the sawing in half. Even though they looked rough and all the mammals gasped during the latter, they were still amazed just the same as Judy walked out of the box unharmed. The audience also loved the tricks involving birds and even the levitation act, which was one of the trickier routines Judy and I had practiced. I could also see how much she was enjoying it. A happy smile was on her face during the entire show, and she still looked gorgeous in the outfit Gazelle had designed her. Judy was like a natural magician´s assistant, and the best one in this circus so far. For our last trick, we used Manchas as the volunteer due to his request, as I made a deck of cards disappear, which then appeared underneath his hat, much to his surprise too. The jaguar was just as impressed by the trick as the audience was. When we were done, they all clapped at us. We waved at the audience joyfully, with the rabbit standing by my side, giving a feminine smile. It felt so satisfying to see our first success together. “Way to go, Judy”, I whispered to her. “Thank you, thank you! You were all a great audience, I can´t wait to see you all again!” Bogo said as the audience left the tent. It felt so great to see it turn out so well. Later, when the audience had left, we got our pay from Bogo and were on our way. Judy and I walked towards our quarters together, hand in hand. “You were amazing, Nick! No wonder I felt like you were a great magician indeed”, the assistant patted my back. “Thanks. But I couldn´t have done it without you, Judy. You were as great as an assistant could get”, I smiled. “I can´t wait for the next act together”, she answered. Judy gave me a flattered, yet loving look. I could see how thankful and appreciative she was for all of this. Even though I couldn´t tell fortunes like she did, I had a feeling our future as partners would turn out something great. However, I had something else in mind. Something a part of me had wanted ever since we had gotten to know each other. “You know, Judy, there´s something I´d like to ask you”, I said. “What is it, Nick?” Judy looked curious. “Well, we´re having a couple of days off next weekend, and I was thinking….if you´d like to share a dinner with me at the Zootopia Galleria”, I admitted. It was the place where my parents had dated during their younger years, and I wanted to try out it with her too. There was no use hiding it anymore. I was attracted and interested in my assistant. Her kindness and good friendship with me had made me want to get closer to her, maybe becoming something more. “Hmmm….why not? I have nothing else to do that night, and I´ve never dated before. Frankly, I´d like to know more about you”, the beautiful rabbit smiled, adjusting my tie. I couldn´t believe it. Almost like she had known how I felt. “Glad you want that too, Judy. How does Saturday night sound to you?” I looked at my calendar. “Sure. See you then, Nick!” she waved as she went to her quarters. “See you!” I wished too when I went in. It was almost night, so I put down my magician equipment and got into more comfortable clothes after taking a shower. I felt very relieved. Not only because of the act was done at last, but also because I got my feelings I had for her off my chest. I had felt them for a very long time ever since we became friends. While having a cup of coffee and a blueberry pastry in my room, I kept thinking excitedly about the day. I couldn´t take the image off her lovely, smiling face out of my head either. “Judy…there´s something special starting between us. I know it”, I said while looking out of the window, where the stars were already on the sky. For the first time ever in my life, my heart was beating in a certain way as I just sat there. It was looking forward to the night just as much as the rest of me was. How ironic that a magician had fallen under a spell himself. But I liked where it was leading me and her. When the time came, I arrived to the restaurant at the Galleria, where it was located on the third floor, with a nice view outside. It was an Italian themed one, with all sorts of foods to fit the theme, from pastas and pizzas to cannolis and tiramisu. Not a bad pick for a date dinner, if you ask me. I had put on my white collared shit and black coat with matching slacks and my red tie. As I came to the restaurant area, I went to the boar waiter and made my reservation for the two. The table I picked was near the outdoor exit, since there was a short way to the gondola from there, and I really wanted to go home on that with my rabbit. As I was about to head to the table, my assistant herself emerged. Judy was very beautiful in her strapless, gauzy purple Vera Fang dress with a sweetheart neckline. She also still had her turban and earrngs with her, which added an elegant and unique touch to her look. "After you, Mademoiselle Hopps", I escorted her chivalrously to the table and pulled out the menu, almost like I was pulling a card out of my sleeve. "Such a lovely place. Feels so refreshing to be in a more peaceful place like this after being in front of a big audience", Judy sat down. "But it was worth it, Judy. We really were the stars of the evening", I smiled admiringly at her. The rabbit was delighted. She didn´t seem nervous about our first date together at all: I had a hunch my company had made her feel much more comfortable about it. With our trust and care for each other, we got along very well. Judy and I went through the entire menu, until we made our choices. We ordered the best wines in the house and started with a couple of bruschettas that had nice tomatoes on them. However, as much as I enjoyed the food, my attention was more on my date as we talked more, telling each other about ourselves and getting to know each other better. She looked so gorgeous there in the candlelight, with her big purple eyes gleaming with excitement. As if she had been looking forward to this moment for a while. Not only that, but Judy had always been quite the attractive rabbit with her lovely grey fur, gorgeous long ears, hot curvaceous body and her adorable bucktooth smile on that bunny face. The purple dress looked very beautiful on the doe at that moment too. "In my life I had never met anyone who had interested me as much as you, my magnificent magician. Not many mammals have both talent and heart in the same body like you do. And did I mention how handsome you are?" Judy winked at me. "Can´t blame you", I chuckled. Many of the female spectators of our circus did find me handsome after all. "I´m so glad I found someone whose dreams I can share with", Judy thought while eating her bread. Even though she was very devoted to her job, in her heart the rabbit knew she wouldn´t want to live forever alone. The heart of the magician´s assistant had longed for that special someone, just like mine had. "Show business never felt so good until you took the stage with me", I agreed. After the starters, the time for the main courses came. I had a big chicken pizza while she ate the best vegan ravioli in the restaurant. It tasted so delicious: I could now see why my parents liked the place. "Nick...do you have any other dreams than success on your career?" Judy asked curiously. My heart jumped again. It was as if the moment for my big confession drew closer. "Well...now that you mention it, I do have one. And it´s just like yours", I found my courage to speak up. "Mine?" the rabbit´s smile widened. "Judy...now that we´ve been together as partners as some time, we´ve become almost inseparable. I´ve never had a friend like you. However, like you, I want love in my life too. Someone who I can share my dreams with, just like you said", I spoke, ready to confess. The beautiful rabbit seemed to get excited. Since Judy could read minds, she most likely knew what I was going to say. "Speak up, Nick. Don´t be shy", the rabbit said honestly. "Well, Judy.....would you like it if we started dating? I´d be honored if you´d take the next step in our relationship with me", I admitted. She held my paw, and smiled again at me. "Of course I would, Nick. There´s nothing better than a relationship where two mammals support each other during their careers. It only makes our teamwork stronger, so it won´t cause any trouble in our jobs. Besides, you´re the kind of mammal I´d share my most private and special moments with", Judy admitted. I felt so lucky and amazed. The feeling was mutual; we were both about to turn a new leaf in our lives. Which was for the better. Underneath the candlelight, we clasped paws and only got closer to each other. Both of our hearts pounded in excitement as we looked at each other. However, it didn´t take long until we gave in and engaged in a deep kiss. It was truly mesmerizing. The kind of kiss I´d expect from a magical woman like Judy. I loved it. "Hopefully there´s no strange potion in your lip here", I joked playfully. "Of course not, silly", Judy smirked. We shared a few cannolis and desert wines for dessert, until I paid the bill and led Judy to the gondola, where we headed back home. From there, the city looked gorgeous at night. I could even see the lights of our circus tents from afar. "Thank you so much for the dinner, and your honesty about your feelings", Judy said as we looked at the stars from the gondola. "A magician may never reveal his secrets....but the secrets of his heart can be revealed to someone truly special to him. Which you are", I petted her ears. "You´re so cute when you sweettalk like that. I already like you as a boyfriend", Judy hugged me. "Cute? Look who´s talking", I said. "Non-bunnies are not supposed to use that word on us....but since you´re my boyfriend now, I can make you an exception", Judy kissed me again. Almost an year passed, and it was wonderful. Not only did Judy and I take part in many magic and circus acts together, but we also dated a lot. From romantic dinners to movie nights, she was as great as a girlfriend could get. Not only was our romantic chemistry good, but our friendship had only gotten stronger thanks to that. In our committed relationship, we supported each other for a long time, always showing care and affection whenever either of us needed it. Soon, we were ready for another big event together. Zootopia was hosting it´s anniversary again in the city, and the circus was going to have a special showing where the Mayor Lionheart himself would see it. That was why we would try our best to make our acts as unforgettable as possible that night. I had something unforgettable planned for my beautiful bunny too, considering how we had been together for a long time at that point. When the day came, it was just as big of a success as our first together. The Mayor and other influential mammals in the city got to see Judy and I pull off our best acts near the town hall. There were even some we hadn´t tried before, like one involving an aquarium. "Magnificent! Truly worth seeing during this city´s anniversary!" Lionheart applauded with the other audience members while Judy and I bowed before them. The rabbit smiled at me too, giving me a thumbs up. We had yet another victory under our belt. It really showed that our relationship had grown very close during those months. Bogo looked proudly at us as the entire circus crew got applauded during the ending of the whole show. All of them had done a great job, but ours had really stood out the most. I was very thankful for him too, for he was the one who suggested me to find Judy after all. Later that night, Judy and I walked home together through the streets, which still had floats, balloons and fancy lights left from the city´s anniversary celebration. We passed Finnick and Skye, who were having a "post-show celebration" that night in a local nightclub. Judy and I however were in the mood for something easier. Holding hands, we kept walking until we reached a bridge in the city center. From it, there was a nice view to the dock by the sea. "Our lives have improved greatly since we met each other, my dear", she looked lovingly at me. "When you´re inspired or even helped by your love, the art you make turns out even better. No matter what art it is", I nodded. Feeling excited, I waited a little impatiently for the proper moment to show the surprise I had planned for my girlfriend for almost a week. Still, I wasn´t in a hurry really, for letting yet another romantic moment like this sink in was enough for me. "No matter where your career leads, I´ll always follow, my handsome and magnificent magician", Judy hugged me. As she did it, I felt like this was the right opportunity. "Well....I´ve got one magic trick that I haven´t showed you yet. I felt this was the right moment to do it", I said. Judy´s eyes widened with curiosity as she adjusted her dress. She felt something was up. Before she could read my mind, I pulled out my hat again, and put my paw in there. After a couple of magic words, something appeared on my hand. The rabbit realized what was happening as it was revealed to be a velvet box. She gasped as I opened it, revealing a shiny, diamond ring inside. "We´ve been more than partners for so long, and almost an year as lovers. But my heart longs for our lives to be united permanently, as long as we live. So, Judith Laverne Hopps...will you marry me?" I asked earnestly. Judy smiled warmly, approaching me with her eyes shining bright in the night. "I will", she took the ring and hopped into my arms. Without hesitation, the beautiful rabbit kissed me. I did the same to her eagerly, for I had never felt this happy. This was the greatest thing that had ever happened in my life, better than anything in my job. "Whether at our job or at our life outside it, we´ll be inseparable", I whispered as the kiss continued. "You´re going to become the happiest husband in the city, my dear. I don´t even need magic to make that true", Judy said. "I love you so much, my precious bunny", I held her ears while nuzzling her. Honestly, I couldn´t think of a better crowning moment for our success together than that. It was not a celebration of our career, but of our bond, which would only get stronger as time would go on. But the story of the magician and his assistant was far from over. THE END. Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where Nick is a magician Category:Stories taking place at a circus Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories where Manbienne is mentioned Category:Fanon stories Category:Beginning of WildeHopps romance stories